


The Crimson Petal Over The Silver

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Alpha Aphrodite, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Helena, Headcanons Aplenty, M/M, Omega Deathmask
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: The fortunes and misfortunes of the infamous Cancer Deathmask who was born in Leontini, and during a life of continu'd variety for score and three years, besides his childhood, was thirteen years an opportunist, ten times died, at last reforms, tongued slick, liv'd sophisticated, and eventually dies a penitent.





	1. Chapter 1

在雪地里被冻醒的感觉从来都不好，阿布罗狄睁眼之后发现自己躺在积雪里，天正在下小雪，看自己上滑落下来的积雪，应该已经下了不短的时间，或者说他也在这里昏迷了不短的时间。阿布从雪中坐起来，看到了一边埋了半截在雪里的两个圣衣箱，往前在积雪里一摸索，触到一只热到异常的手。

抓住那只手往自己的方向拽过来，一股热腾腾的卡布奇诺气息霎那扑面而来，阿布感觉像是被刚沏好的咖啡泼了满身，呛得胸闷，因为惯性差点被撞的又躺回雪地上，赶紧用另一只手撑着地面，脸上被拉起来的人身上覆盖的积雪糊了小半张脸给冻了个够呛，才彻底清醒过来。阿布罗狄顺势放开抓着对方的手，低头看去，胸口趴着一张熟悉的脸。这张脸平素总是尖酸刻薄的模样，现在这样闭着眼睛眉头紧缩却有种脆弱的美感，阿布意味不明的笑了一下，说话的语气更像无可奈何。“好嘛……”

这么一折腾迪斯马斯克也醒过来，撑着阿布直起身来，迷茫的环顾四周，两三秒后开口，声音嘶哑无力：“……这是哪儿。”

阿布罗狄也不回答，迪斯马斯克醒过来的时候信息素的味道迅速淡了下去变的微不可闻，于是他站起身，之后把迪斯从雪地上拉起来。迪斯看到圣衣箱时愣了一下，然后上前把巨蟹座的圣衣背起来，等待阿布也背上了圣衣箱，才又开口问了一遍最开始的问题：“这里是哪儿？”

“不知道。”阿布老老实实说，走了两步，回头去看还站在原地疑惑地审视自己身体的迪斯马斯克。“先找个地方避避风雪，你应该在发烧。”

他们在不远的地方找到了山洞。洞穴很深，还枯草与皮毛搭成的床，一边是周围有焦黑色的石坑，洞穴另一角堆了干柴，应该是猎人打猎的休憩地之一，迪斯在洞穴内摸索，不久从皮毛下摸出两块打火石。

有了火之后身体开始回暖，人也开始倦怠起来。两个人分开坐在简易的皮毛两端，迪斯马斯克除了最开始醒来的两句话，之后一路没有再开口，阿布也乐得不说话，他从来都不擅长遣词造句，尤其是在这种尴尬的情形下。静默保持了一会，阿布起身拉过迪斯马斯克，在对方疑惑的眼神中伸手要去探对方额头。

迪斯马斯克这时眼神闪烁，颇有心虚味道的垂下眼睛不去看阿布罗狄，开口声音还是哑的：“……不是发烧，你现在最好离我远一点。”

“什么？”

“我说，不是发烧。”迪斯马斯克闭上眼睛，好像下了什么决心一般，一字一句的说。“是我的发情期要到了。”

“不可能。”阿布罗狄的音量因为激动和惊讶没有控制住，带着不可置信的声音回荡在山洞里。“你明明做了腺体手术……不对，就是当年你没有做手术？！”

“……是，我当年没有做手术。”迪斯马斯克睁开眼睛和阿布罗狄对视。阿布看见他血红的眼睛里眸光暗淡，直视前方，瞳孔中却没有任何景物的倒影，和十几年前一模一样。

正常人的分化在14~16岁之间，圣斗士经过修行，身体代谢像打了激素一样比常人快了倍速不止，分化来的自然早。在对待性别问题上圣域一向规则分明，但也没有多不近人情，omega可以选择切除，也可以选择保留。腺体毕竟是人体机能的一部分，切除势必会影响身体素质，因此大部分选择了保留，也只是每个月有三天不便而已。而黄金圣斗士需要随时保持警惕，身体素质比其他圣斗士不是一个量级，大多也不在意那一些微量的影响，历史上选择摘除的圣斗士也不在少数。

迪斯马斯克就是其中一个。

他跟阿布罗狄、修罗从十几年前就开始为撒加清除阻碍，六七岁就在血雨腥风中滚过，八九岁追着同级的黄金圣斗士一路砍到圣域外，在整个圣域中实力都数一数二，却有一次迪斯马斯克单独外出的任务，在完成之后，人是被紧急救援回来的。

那天撒加，修罗和阿布罗狄聚集在巨蟹宫，撒加难得摘下面具，蓝色的头发垂下来，阿布顺着他的视线去看床上满身伤痕浑身红的异常的迪斯马斯克，血腥气混合着积尸气的气味，让迪斯活像个死人。但还有一股过于甜腻的味道混杂在其中，无一不在宣布迪斯马斯克分化成了一个omega，且迎来了第一个必经的发情期。

可弥漫在房间内的味道称不上好闻，与书上描述的“诱惑”更是相距甚远，阿布罗狄看着床上紧闭双眼抿着嘴满头汗水的同伴，觉得还是他身上深深浅浅的伤口比较令人揪心。

“到现在这样，抑制剂也派不上太大的用场了。”撒加的声音中带着无奈。“如果你不愿意接受一个临时标记，就只能硬扛过这三天。”

这话将阿布的注意力从分辨味道上拽回床上的迪斯马斯克身上，他看见被迫卧床的同僚做了几个深呼吸，似乎是想保持平稳的声音却失败了，还是一字一句地从齿缝中挤出来完整的句子：“可以，但之后我得摘除它。”

最后五个字像是掐灭了阿布心中的某种期待，他还没有仔细思考自己为什么期待，在期待什么，就沉浸在了情绪里。撒加听了之后叹了口气，挥挥手让阿布和修罗出去了。

从那之后，阿布再也没有在迪斯马斯克身上嗅到多余的气味。

“我没有摘除腺体，因为撒加劝我不要做破坏身体结构的事。”迪斯马斯克伸出手捂住脖子一侧，阿布感受到迪斯马斯克运转起小宇宙，很快又停止，迪斯马斯克把手从脖子上拿下来摊开在他眼前，掌心躺着一张透明的膜质物，同时洞穴内充斥了大量异常浓烈的咖啡味。阿布罗狄认出来那是圣域生产的生物贴，多数没有摘除腺体的omega日常用的就是这些。“这是为我特制的生物贴，与其他只能遮盖味道的不太一样，一定程度上能抑制发情，撒加说对我而言，有的时候信息素是出其不意的武器。”

此刻阿布罗狄攥拳站在他面前，表情称不上好，也说不上坏，也是直勾勾和迪斯马斯克对视，声音带着说不上来的疏离腔调：“你说你的发情期要到了，却在一个alpha面前摘下有抑制功效的生物贴？”

他把“抑制”两个字咬的极重，迪斯马斯克听到反而像确认了什么一样，也是古怪的笑了一声，侧过头露出一截脖子和肩膀：“我还敢直接在他面前露出腺体，怎么样？”

阿布罗狄面无表情的走过去，这反而又让迪斯马斯克心虚了起来，眼神开始闪避。但阿布没有给他更近一步躲闪的机会，直接钳住他的下颚，另一只手拽住他的肩膀，张嘴咬上了散发气味的源头。掌中的脖颈充满了生命的鲜活，他感受到迪斯马斯克吞咽的动作以及从声带中发出的、被迪斯自己的手掌捂住的、似乎带着泣音的呜咽声的振动，迪斯马斯克的身体因为突然被注入陌生的信息素而颤抖不止，圣域最阴森可怖的存在正把自己最脆弱的部分送到他面前，可阿布觉得好像迟了，所以一切变得索然无味。

好像迟了。

随着信息素的味道逐渐被中和变淡，迪斯马斯克的身体脱力的靠在阿布罗狄怀里，阿布偏头看过去，发现他竟然已经陷入沉睡。于是他把迪斯马斯克放平在床上躺好，又用兽皮将他裹起来，确认洞穴门口用石块挡好不会有风吹进来之后，他回到山洞深处，又给火焰中添了一根枯木。


	2. Chapter 2

迪斯马斯克醒来之后风雪已经停下，他再次给腺体覆盖上了生物贴。二人心照不宣地对之前发生的事只字不提，简单收拾一下之后他们对着太阳与树桩辨别方位，迪斯马斯克还在思索，突然感觉到身边人的视线落在了自己身上。一开始他假装没有接到，直到他觉得面前的木桩都快被他看穿了，阿布罗狄也没开口说话，更没有移开视线。

于是迪斯转过头问阿布罗狄：“你有头绪吗？”

阿布罗狄干脆地回道：“没有，这里的植物脉动太微弱了。”

迪斯抬头去看太阳，然后说：“往北走。”

阿布罗狄点头：“好。”

一种莫名的恐慌让迪斯多看了阿布几眼。阿布罗狄的五官完全不见任何不完美的缺点，而正是这些缺点倾诉出人类的生存处境，因此他过分标准的美反而有种缺乏灵魂的疏离感，与此相比，虽然阿布壮硕的身形，线条不突出但仍然饱满有力的肌肉以及坦诚而且毫不收敛的性格和他五官的反差让他曾一度成为圣域的焦点，也曾经一度引起迪斯马斯克连篇累牍的腹诽，但毕竟使他多少有了点人性的温度。往日迪斯也曾有和阿布一起出过任务，数量不多，阿布无一例外都是处事上简单粗暴，战场上杀伐果决，平时也恣睢自我，像这样算得上客气的回应迪斯只在撒加在场的时候见过，让他怀疑身边这个阿布罗狄是不是被人调包了。

被怀疑的当事人向前走了几步，发现同伴没有跟上，转过身疑惑的问他：“怎么了？”

“没事。”迪斯马斯克若无其事的回应，迈开脚步往北方走，阿布罗狄等两个人擦肩之后跟在他身后，不再说多余的话。

这表现很阿布罗狄，因此在阿布身边让迪斯总感觉不太自在。阿布罗狄从不是多言的人，往往除了必要的交流以外都沉默不语。沉默的气氛让迪斯忍不住又开始发散思绪，论起来他迪斯马斯克不是什么循规蹈矩的人，任务之余毫不吝啬享乐，一开始的时候还有些束手束脚，仿佛是对自己挥霍某种余波而愧疚，发生过不少事后，最终全部归于沉寂。

回到眼前，迪斯虽然纵情声色，但只限于和陌生人的露水情缘。天生缺乏安全感的他不敢利用自己的性别催生和身边人不必要的纠葛，尤其是阿布罗狄这种棘手的存在。阿布罗狄给他的临时标记是他第二次接受实际无时无刻不戒备的熟人“帮助”，多少还是尴尬。所以当事人沉默，迪斯也乐得不说话，两个人一前一后在雪地里行进，竟然也称得上和谐。

不多时两个人就相继停下脚步——已经行进到雪地尽头，是一个小山头，迪斯的方向判断没有错，山下就是一座繁华的城镇，远眺远处的山顶似乎有宫殿，巨大的树木盘恒其上，直冲天际。二人对视，从对方那里得到与自己想法一致的答案，正要寻找下山的路，一转身却遭遇了不速之客。

“我等是仙宫的神斗士，你们是什么人！”四五个手持利器，士兵行头全副武装的人将他们团团围住，不等两人回话自顾自说下去。“抓起来，带回去献给那位大人。”

动手之前大家围在一起对峙并自报家门一直都是个优良传统，心情好的时候迪斯也会回敬，不过现在他受发情期影响明显没有好心情。而身边的人一向是能动手就不废话的类型，对面话音未落，两根藤蔓拔地而起直扑离二人最近的士兵而去。迪斯随后跟上运转起小宇宙，故意卖出破绽，待剩下的士兵对准他挥矛，迪斯用瞬间移动进行闪避并反手抓住长矛柄身，拧腰一脚踹在那人胸腹。

肋骨断裂的声音入耳，士兵的身体被踢飞出去，在雪地里翻滚几圈之后没了生气。迪斯转身将手里的长矛向最后一个士兵掷去，包裹了小宇宙力量的武器不是普通人的肉体可以抵挡的，瞬间最后一人就被穿透夺去了性命。

阿布罗狄也结束了战斗，他用碗口粗的藤蔓将人体紧紧勒住直至把人绞杀，与此同时挥拳活活打穿了对面士兵的胸膛，又打断了两个来助战的士兵肋骨。几人血肉模糊地倒在地上，没断气的也苦苦呻吟，再也动弹不得。而阿布罗狄面无表情地站在一边，冷漠的注视这一切。这时迪斯向阿布走过去，阿布也回头来看迪斯。迪斯想了想，说：“看样子这里就是阿斯加德仙宫……”

迪斯正想补充他的观察，刚张开嘴却脸色骤变，腿软似的一个踉跄就向前扑去，阿布赶紧去拉他，入手发现迪斯马斯克原本已经恢复正常的身体又开始升温。他把迪斯拽起来面对自己，脸色是和体温截然不同的惨白，他咬住下唇，半边脸上是大片诡异的紫色纹路，阿布皱眉：“怎么回事？”

“在这里小宇宙很不稳定，”迪斯马斯克咬牙极力控制平稳气息，停顿一下，继续说。“生物贴虽然能抑制发情期，但也需要小宇宙一起才能完全生效。”

即使迟钝如阿布罗狄现在也明白过来了。

他自己能听取植物脉动，也能操控植被，但在阿斯加德，他发现要操纵植物消耗的小宇宙比平时更多，以至于不得不用拳脚解决问题。所以他猜测迪斯马斯克消耗小宇宙也比平时多了数倍，这样一来就没有多余的力量去压制体内的变化——换而言之，迪斯马斯克的发情期随时都会爆发。

妈的。阿布罗狄在心里骂道。这下仙宫脚下的那座城镇不想去也必须去。

到达小镇的时候已近黄昏，迪斯马斯克的身体状态也越来越差，就算极力强打精神，也只能让阿布借力给他继续前进。遭受过神斗士袭击之后迪斯原本以为这里的居民会极度排外，没想到却意外的亲切好客，距离镇口几步路的花店主人甚至主动为二人领路去旅馆。

“谢谢，您帮了我们的大忙。”迪斯趴在阿布肩头向花店主人道谢。“可以知道您的名字吗？”

年轻女孩笑得温柔：“不用谢，我叫海伦娜。”

迪斯摆出他自认为迷人的表情：“真是个天使一样的名字。”

“谢谢你。”女孩眨眨眼，接着露出关切的神情：“您看上去不太好，是生病了吗？”

“我吗？我没事。”迪斯掩盖住一丝慌乱，又追问海伦娜：“附近有药店吗？”

花店主人是位贴心善良的姑娘，她笑着说：“有的，你们安顿好之后可以来花店，我带你们去。”

迪斯连忙感激致谢，而一旁老老实实担任人形支架的阿布也出于礼貌跟海伦娜点头致意。二人和海伦娜道别后用从士兵身上搜出来的钱币开了一间独立套房，老板乐不可支，还给两位贵客送去了换洗的衣物。迪斯简单的洗漱了一下，换上一身干净的内衣，就把自己严严实实的包进了被子里，远看像一只白色牛角包。生物贴尽职尽责的发挥着作用，没有一丝气味泄露出来，但热潮还是不留情面地袭来了。 那边阿布也换洗完毕，发现了迪斯的异样，他上前拍了拍被子，说：“我去找那个小丫头，给你买抑制剂。”

听到被子里发出一声闷闷地“嗯”，阿布离开了房间。

海伦娜是位尽职的向导，很快就带着阿布来到了药店，但奇怪的是，规模不小、也是整个城镇上唯一一个药店此时却闭门停业，海伦娜像突然想起来什么似的发出惊呼：“啊！忘记伊达先生已经住进医院了真是不好意思，你需要什么药？或许我能帮上忙。”

阿布正奇怪是什么伤病让药店的老板选择住进了医院，嘴上回应海伦娜：“是抑制剂，不需要太多，三天的剂量就行。”

年轻的姑娘露出恍然大悟的表情，开心的笑了：“真是太巧了，我这里还有一些多余的，可以分给你一部分，不过我得回家拿，你要等一段时间，我尽快赶回来。”

“没关系的。”阿布真诚地致谢。“十分感谢，真的帮大忙了。”

等待海伦娜的时间里阿布买了一些食物，即使是有抑制剂渡过发情期，omega也需要补充大量的能量，海伦娜果然如同她说的一样很快就带着三支抑制剂回来，阿布带着药品和食物回到旅店。迪斯马斯克还躺在床上，阿布放下食物，拿起一支药剂撕开锡封，走到床前准备把迪斯马斯克叫出来：“迪斯马斯克，把药吃了……”

话说到一半却被迪斯马斯克突然伸出被子的手扣住了手腕，他的手很烫，用的力气也意外的大，差点让阿布拿着的抑制剂泼出去。阿布罗狄正要呵斥他，抬头却看见迪斯马斯克目光炯炯的看着他，一向灵动犀利的眼睛此时更是亮的可怕，里面似乎燃着森森鬼火。阿布感觉迪斯扣着他的手把他往下拽，低声说：“阿布，现在晚了，抑制剂没有用了。”

僵持没有多久，阿布直起腰，另一只手拉下迪斯马斯克扣着他手腕的手，将抑制剂塞过去，轻声对他说：“先把药吃了。”

迪斯马斯克凝视阿布罗狄，像在确认什么，眼睛里的火焰一点点熄灭，最后他垂下眼睛，把抑制剂一饮而尽。看到他吃药，阿布接着说：“你记得吃点东西，我现在要出去一趟，晚些回来，我的房间就在你隔壁，到时有事可以直接叫我。”

迪斯马斯克欲言又止，但最终还是没有回话。阿布又看了他一会，见对方还是不说话，无奈地走出了房间。

在阿布罗狄离开后不久，迪斯马斯克突然把手中的药瓶狠狠地扔了出去，玻璃瓶磕到墙上，碎片落了满地。


End file.
